1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a repeater device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is utilized a contents transmitting and receiving system, in which a source device (for example, BD (blu-ray disc) player), a repeater device (for example, an AV receiver), and a sink device (for example, a display device) are connected via an HDMI cable. The BD player reproduces contents recorded in a BD disc, and transmits the contents to the AV receiver. The AV receiver executes an audio process on audio data included in the contents, and outputs audio from a speaker. The AV receiver transmits video data to the display device. The display device executes a video process on the video data supplied from the AV receiver and displays the video data.
The sink device outputs a Receiver Sense signal as a signal indicating whether a TMDS signal of HDMI can be received. When the Receiver Sense is in an ON state, the sink device can receive the TMDS signal, and when the Receiver Sense is in an OFF state, the sink device cannot receive the TMDS signal. Further, when the Receiver Sense is in the OFF state, the sink device generally does not perform HDCP authentication.
Some AV receivers cannot detect the ON/OFF state of the Receiver Sense. In such an AV receiver, when a BD player reproduces a music CD and audio is output from the AV receiver to a speaker, a display device is not necessary. For this reason, the display device is changed from a power ON state into a standby state by a user's operation. As a result, the display device causes the Receiver Sense to transition from ON to OFF with a hot plug signal remaining at a high level. However, since the AV receiver cannot detect the Receiver Sense, the AV receiver repeats output of an HDMI signal and the HDCP authentication with the display device. However, since the display device is in the standby state, the HDCP authentication is not successful. When the HDCP authentication fails between the AV receiver and the display device, the HDCP authentication also fails between the AV receiver and the BD player. As a result, the AV receiver cannot receive HDMI data including music data from the BD player, and the music cannot be reproduced. That is, when the display device is brought into the standby state, no sound is output from the AV receiver.